Whisky and Bed
by xChasingFireflies
Summary: A chance encounter. A one time thing.


**Lyrics [c] :- Dev  
Song :- Kiss My Lips**

* * *

_**I was sittin' on the beach, starin' at the night  
Pulled out a cigarette, and you were there with the light**_

It had been a very long hunt indeed. She'd gone three days without sleep, only ever stopping to see to the biological functions of her body. Her meals had consisted of poorly made coffee and the odd pastry from the bakery in town, she probably should have tried to pick the healthy offer but the doughnuts were just too tempting to pass on. It was worth it in the end though, she'd saved the lives of ten missing children and returned them safely home, but now she was in desperate need of some R&R.

Tipping the shot glass of Whisky back, Addison Loughton swallowed the remaining liquid in one swift motion, there was no point in nursing or savouring it, that was for good Whisky, she just wanted something to take the edge off before she feel into bed. The heat warmed her throat gently as it slid down, she always loved the feeling. It felt as if someone was gently caressing her neck. Sliding off her seat she left a few notes on the counter and headed out into the night.

Once outside Addison inhaled deeply, the air smelt of the sea, she tried to remember the last time she'd actually taken a stroll along the beach. Deciding it had been too long, she made the decision to take a detour over the beach back to her hotel. Kicking off her boots and socks she gathered them into her hands and stepped onto the sand, still slightly warm from the sun.

After a while she sat down upon a group of rocks and watched the waves lap against the shore. The air had gotten colder and her face stung slightly but everything was so peaceful and relaxing, she didn't care. In fact she could almost forget that the human race was at war with demons or at least she was and had been for the past twelve years.

Pulling a packet of cigarettes from her bag, she popped one between her lips, replaced the pack and went in search of her favourite lighter, the last gift her grandfather ever gave her. She was just getting to the bottom of her bag when a flame flickered in front of her face.

_**What you tryin' to do, lookin' in my eyes  
Pretty boy step back, you don't wanna take this fight**_

Starring at the flame Addison debated on whether to accept the light first or take a look at who offered it. Never being one of an impolite nature, she lowered her head to allow the cigarette to catch as she gazed upwards..

Once lit, she removed the cigarette to offer a small thank you. She placed the white stick between her lips and took a long drag. It was rare for her to smoke but when she couldn't sleep and the memories of the past assaulted her she found a cigarette could help. It reminded her of the man who'd raised her, who taught her how to hunt and who sacrificed his life so she could live.

"No problem," a man in a business suit replied pocketing his lighter, "You know those things can kill right?"

"So I've been told," she shrugged rolling the small stick between her lips, till it rested in the left corner. _'But I'm doing a job that will most likely kill me before these things'_ she added silently.

"Hey, not my place to judge or comment, really" he quickly said taking the top off a small flask he'd been carrying in his back pocket and putting it to his lips. Three long gulps later and he replaced the lid and pocketed the flask.

"Then I won't comment on your drinking," she told him with a small chuckle.

"Names Dean," he said holding out his hand, "What's yours?"

She looked at his hand before rolling her eyes, so this guy thought he could get lucky, did she look like one of his usual one-night stands? Her small chuckle became a full-fledged laugh. He really didn't want to try and con her; she'd known who he was the moment she'd seen his face, everyone in the community knew of him and his brother.

"Addison," she introduced, playing his game, at least for now.

"Pretty name, so what brings you to the beach?" Dean asked leaning against the rock she was sat upon.

_**But if you wanna talk, well first you gotta listen  
I ain't like those other girls that you been missing**_

So he really was going to go through with the whole charade. Addison laughed again, at least he was trying, she had to give him points for that.

"Now Dean," she began, "before we start this whole act, because let's face it, it's an act, let me guess what you're about to say. I assume you're going to give me some story about being some rich and wonderful travelling businessman who just can't find what he's looking for," she took another long drag, "but wait, this story has a twist, apparently you feel some sort of connection to me, am I right?"

"Actually, I was going to go with travelling salesman," he corrected clearly not fazed by her blunt response.

"That was my second guess; so was I right?" she enquired raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Pretty much, I'm impressed," Dean smiled; women usually didn't call him out on his lies even though he suspected they knew he was lying. In the end they all ended up satisfied with the nights outcome

"Don't be, tell me, how many women have you actually taken to bed with that line?" she asked with a morbid curiosity. He just shrugged in reply. "That many? So what, you like your women stupid?"

Dean shrugged again "What can I say, I'm adorable," he thought about her question, "Not stupid, just intoxicated. I always give them a chance to say no and walk away."

"You are that, but you're not a very good liar," she replied, pleased that he was being honest with her.

"What are you talking about, I'm brilliant at lying," he snorted in defence, "I'm just having an off day,"

"Not to me, you're a hunter and you're looking for some way to burn off some steam. Am I right?" Addison questioned as she put the cigarette out on the rock and threw the stub away.

_**I knew it all along, queen of my throne  
One of a kind, I'm in a league of my own**_

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. What was the use in continuing the charade, she'd made him and though blunt she hadn't actually said no to anything. If she was willing, who was he to turn down a pretty woman?

"Am I to assume you'd be up for letting some steam off?" he asked taking another swig from whatever was lying in the flask he held.

"Perhaps," Addison smiled, "You are one of the very few guys I've met who can keep his cool, especially when I've out them. You intrigue me."

"It takes a lot to rattle me," Dean shrugged.

"Now I'm curious, just what does it take to get the cool and smooth Dean rattled?" she asked leaning forward, she could smell the drink of his breath, it smelt like whisky, decent whisky. She whetted her lips almost tempted to close the distance and see if her senses were right.

"How long you got?"

"Now Dean, one would think you were actually asking me out, I thought this was just a quickie on the rocks," she joked wanting so desperately to see him squirm.

"Oh hunny, I don't do quickies and I definitely don't do them on the rocks," he let out a deep chuckle, clearly finding Addison's attempts to rattle him amusing.

Addison noticed that through their conversation he'd gotten even closer, so close in fact that the smell of his cheap cologne was burning her nostrils and destroying the delectable smell of whisky that was on his breath. Yet despite that she still found him highly attractive.

_**And get your hand off my hip, and kiss my lips  
Kiss my lips, kiss me all over**_

His hand began to move; first he rested one her knee it then proceeded to travelled up to her thigh before finally resting upon her hip. Addison followed the slow, seductive movement, biting hard on her lip to try and control the shivers his touch was creating. It may have been a while since she'd had human contact but she wasn't just going to lie down at least not yet. She did have pride and dignity to maintain.

Dean couldn't help but smile; he saw the war inside of her, her struggle to remain in control. But no matter how good she was, he was better. He smelt the smoke on her breath and found it oddly attractive but beyond that he could smell cheap whisky. It was then he decided that he decided should be allowed to try the good stuff once in a while.

_**Are you gonna take that risk, take that risk  
'Cause we're only gettin' older**_

It wasn't until the warmth flooded across her lips did Addison realise Dean had closed the gap between them, his lips upon hers. At first she was startled; amazed that he'd taken the risk. Usually guys avoided her because she could be standoffish, if not a little blunt about her intentions. Clearly put, she intimidated people; this man however, was not intimidated.

She found herself leaning into him, her fingers curling around his shirt as her mouth opened permitting him access. She tasted the whisky upon his lip and on his tongue as what started off as teasing became a battle of dominance. Finally, they parted; a little breathless they shared a smile.

Nothing needed to be said between them as he took her hand. Obediently she followed behind him, simply because it was easier to go to his room then her own. She was an early riser, so she could creep out of his room before he finally arose, it would be rude if she kicked him out of her room in the early hours of morning.

"Just so I know, this is what you had in mind, right?" Dean asked as they final reached his room.

Addison couldn't help but laugh; "If it hadn't been, I wouldn't have willingly followed, now…" she did a quick glance over his body, "Can we continue?" she leaned forward pressing him against the door as she kissed him hungrily. There was nothing behind what would happen between then; it was an outlet, nothing more.

They stumbled through the door, Dean hadn't thought he would like a woman taking control of the situation, but surprisingly, he found it strangely appealing. What amazed both parties was the fact they actually made it through the door before the articles of clothing were removed and their little dance was taken to the bedroom.

_**I said kiss my lips, kiss my lips, and do it all over  
I know you weren't expectin' this tonight  
But baby that's me**_

Dean woke with a pleasant smile on his face as the memories of last night's endeavours' flooding back. His back stung from the scratches she'd left, not that he minded, in fact he wondered if she would be in the mood for another round in the shower. Last night, the two of them had fought for top position and though enjoyable he was determined to win the battle of wills they had going on between them. Rolling over he reached for his companion to find her side of the bed empty.

"Huh?" he sat up, this was a new turn of events. Usually he was the one to depart early; true that was because he had work but still, he felt oddly insulted. _Not even a goodbye kiss._

His fingers brushed over the covers, not only were they absent of her warmth but they had been smoothed out and tucked in. In fact, if he didn't have the scratches on his back he would have sworn last night's meeting was just a mere dream. She left no traces of her presence. His eyes drifted to the pillow, apparently she had left something. Sitting up he opened, the note she had left behind.

**Till next time lover.**

Dean couldn't help but smile, there would definitely be a next time, even if he had to change his usual criteria, nothing escaped Dean Winchester.


End file.
